


Ownership

by lxvel_restxrt



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Mentioned Stardroids, Okie, Star Man Is Transgender, Wow Atlas, You like pussy?, boy pussy, eeeeeeeee, just wow, oof, what?, whatttt?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvel_restxrt/pseuds/lxvel_restxrt
Summary: Yeah, this was originally on my adultfanfiction account but this platform is way better-Pure smut. Why did I write this? I dunno, you guys enjoy-
Relationships: Shadow Man/Star Man (Rockman)
Kudos: 2





	Ownership

Shadow threw himself on his bed and let out a deep sigh. All of the Stardroids were such a pain in the ass. 

Hie opened his eyes slowly. "Star, get in here!" He shouted. A tiny boy {not underage, Star is 19} with blonde hair and emerald green eyes in a cute little maids outfit walked into the room. "Y-yes, sir?..." 

Shadow just simply said, "Knees." He pointed to the ground. Star got down on his knees, which were pretty bruised from previous nights. Shadow sat on the edge of the bed, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, revealing a good 10 inches or so, at least 2 fingers in width. 

"You know what to do." He said with a sly smirk. Star immediately got to work, starting on the head, sucking on it softly. Shadow let out a quiet groan. He grabbed Star's hair and pulled him back.

"S-sir..." Star whined before the cock dived deep into his throat without warning. The hands on the back of his head stayed there, pushing him down further. Star swallowed around the pulsing member, causing Shadow to moan, gripping tightly onto his hair. 

Shadow started fucking his throat. Pulling Star from the organ before slamming him back on, repeating that process multiple times. 

Star moaned, which caused Shadow to moan even louder, going very fast paced with his thrusts. A load of pre-cum went down Star's threat, and then another load, and yet another load. 

Star thought Shadow was gonna cum soon, but he didn't. He was instead pulled away from the member. "Lay down on the bed." Shadow said. Star hesitated. He slapped his cheek. "Now!" He demanded.

Star immediately layed back-down on the bed. Shadow smirked, lifting up the skirt to his outfit. He parted the petals of Star's sex before licking at it, rubbing his tongue up against Star's clit. Star squirmed and squeaked, running his hand through Shadow's hair, to which Shadow slapped his hand away. 

Shadow let his tongue explore. Eventually, Star let out a tiny squirt. Shadow smirked, giving his pussy one last lick before pulling away. "Hands and knees." Shadow said quietly. 

Star got on his hands and knees. Shadow raised his hands before spanking him. Hard. Star yelped. Shadow repeated it at least 10 times before pinning Star down to the sheets. 

Star was drooling. "Little slut." Shadow whispered in his ear. Star moaned softly. "Little fucking whore." Shadow said, grabbing Star's hips and shoving his cock inside of Star's pussy. Star shouted and tried thrusting hips back, but Shadow stopped him. 

He pounded him mercilessly. Star pleaded Shadow to go faster, but Shadow didn't. His pet didn't make the rules, he did. Eventually, he picked up the pace and drilled in, as fast and hard as he could. The slap of skin against skin and Star's loud screams and moans filled the entire room. 

Shadow came inside him, giving one last thrust.

[~~~~~~~~]

"You did good, baby boy..." Shadow kissed the top of Star's head. 

"No more tomorrow?...." Star said softly, tired out.

"Definitely not. Your pussy needs a break." Shadow laughed. "I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Shadow..." Star muttered, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
